Why I Love You
by mrs.klaine4life
Summary: Kurt wonders why Blaine loves him. R&R please:


Why I love you

**I do not own Glee. But if I did, there would be WAY more Klaine I also do not own Tangled or Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars. I did have to tweek the lyrics a bit though.**

Kurt Hummel was cuddling with his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, while watching Tangled. They had been dating just over a year and were as happy as could be. Kurt sighed and snuggled closer into Blaine's chest. He took in the scent of hair gel and the cologne that he always wore.

"What's wrong, babe?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the past year."

"It's been pretty great, huh?"

"Yes, it definitely has. I was just trying to figure out why you love me." Kurt said looking into his boyfriends hazel eyes. "I mean, I understand why I love you, who wouldn't? You are amazing, talented, romantic, caring, and supermegafoxyawesomehot. But, why would you want to be with someone like me?"

Blaine stared into his boyfriend's eyes, taking in their beauty before he answered.

"Kurt, do you remember the first day we met, on the staircase?" Kurt nodded.

"When you stopped me and asked what was going on, I couldn't help but think how beautiful you were. Of all the people you could have stopped, you picked me." Blaine smiled and looked lovingly into Kurt's eyes and continued. "When I told you what was going on, you're face lit up at the mention of glee club. It was then that I realized that I wanted to keep you happy. I saw your face when we finished performing and thought to myself _I am going to keep him smiling at all cost._"

Kurt flushed when Blaine said this and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before snuggling even closer. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head.

"Then when you called me upset about Karofsky, I saw red. I wanted to kill him for forcing that kiss on you, and then when you said that you had never been kissed before then, I couldn't keep from thinking about kissing you."

By now Blaine was also blushing, but he continued with the story.

"Then when you transferred to Dalton, I couldn't have been happier. I got to see you every day, and I kept wondering if you liked me back. I think I drove Wes and David crazy with all my talking about how perfect your eyes and hair were, and my iPod on constant loop with Teenage Dream.

Wes and David kept telling me, 'Just ask him out already!', but I kept saying no, because I thought that you needed a mentor, not a boyfriend. So I did my best to get my mind off of you. That was why I serenaded Jeremiah. I was hoping to get over you, but nothing worked."

"Then, when Pavarotti died and you sang Blackbird, and I was moved. Every word I said to you in the choir room that day was true. I _have_ been searching for you my whole life." Blaine looked down at his boyfriend who was teary eyed my now. He absentmindedly played with Kurt's' hair while he talked. "Then we kissed, and it was the most incredible thing. Most people would say they saw fireworks, but I saw more. It was like we were the only two people in the world. I was only focused to the beautiful person in front of me, and I didn't see fireworks. I saw a rainbow.

I think that ever since that day on the stairs, I have been in love with you, it just took me a while to realize it."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, taking in every detail of him and said, you still haven't really told me why you love me."

"Kurt, I love you because you are beautiful. I love you because you are strong. I love you because you are caring, amazing, talented, and much, much more. You are my whole word Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and I couldn't live without you. Every time I am near you my heart pounds. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. That is why I love you. Does that answer your question?"

Kurt giggled and nodded his head. "You are the best boyfriend ever Blaine Michael Anderson!" Kurt said and he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

It was the best kiss ever, Kurt and Blaine both saw rainbows. Kurt pulled away and put his face into Blaine's neck.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too Kurt."

"Blaine, can you sing to me while I fall asleep?"

"Yes, love, I can."

_Oh, your eyes, your eyes make the stars look like their not shining,_

_Your hair, your hair falls perfectly without you trying._

_And you're so beautiful, so I tell you everyday._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment you, you won't believe me,_

_And it's so, it's s,o sad to think that you don't see what I see._

_But, every time you ask me do I look okay, I say._

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,_

'_Cuz you're amazing just the way you are._

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cuz you're amazing just the way you are._

_You know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change,_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the say_

_So, don't even bother asking do you look okay,_

'_Cuz you know I'll say._

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,_

'_Cuz you're amazing just the way you are._

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cuz you're amazing just the way you are._

As Blaine finished his song, he looked down at Kurt, who was sound asleep. He kissed the top of his head and whispered "I love you", and then he too fell asleep.


End file.
